


Human

by nabzilla



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabzilla/pseuds/nabzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru hasn't been feeling very well lately, feeling more and more pressured to choose a career path as graduation is right around the corner. Makoto senses Haru's growing distance, and tries to be there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Ashley. I'm sorry for all the hardships you're going through right now, bub. I hope this little MakoHaru fic brings a much needed smile to you.

The sapphire water rippled, sparkling under the light of the moon. The stars were twinkling, dancing as if a festive ball was occurring in the heavens above. Haru breathed in the fresh ocean air as he kept floating in its vastness, cool splashes of water lapping against his skin. That’s all this world was, a never-ending bed of water that went on for miles, meeting with the horizon. Haru continued to float towards an uncharted destination, wherever the ocean would lead him. He slowly closed his eyes, taking in the tranquillity and imagining he had merged with the water itself – becoming one. It was only when he heard a faint ringing of a bell that he was hit with the rudeness of reality. What had been the ocean under a dazzling night sky, was nothing more than a world he had dreamt for himself. Haru splashed the cool bath water before him. What he’d give to have his dream come true.

Graduation wasn’t a distant reality anymore. In a few short months, Haru and Makoto would be off to their next big adventure. Haru splashed the water before him in frustration. The thought of graduation left a bitter taste in Haru’s mouth and a sick feeling in his stomach. His teachers were pushing him to settle on a future more and more frequently. There were too many possibilities to consider, so many different paths he could take. However, he knew that in all of them, he’d be with Makoto. Haru played with the bobbing toy dolphin in the bathtub, watching it float in one direction then another. Makoto and Haru had been inseperable since the days of elementary school. There was a warmth that Makoto radiated in his character which balanced Haru’s coldness. It was that warmth and compassion in which Haru found a haven and comfort. The thought of a path in which they did not walk together was an impossibility. To Haru, it just couldn’t exist.

A soft creak at the front door was followed by running footsteps, and the door to the bathroom forced open.

“Haru!” came a worried shout.

“Makoto, you’re too loud this early in the morning,” responded Haru.

“You haven’t been to school for the past three days,” Makoto stated as he walked to the bathtub, sitting down on a dry patch of the mat to face Haru.

It was as if their small world had gone still. Only the chirping of the birds outside and creaks in the house broke their silence. Haru kept playing with the dolphin, bobbing it from place to place. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been sitting as they were, but has skin had begun to become prune-like.

Makoto look down at the mat before him, pretending to be interested in the criss-cross patterns and its deep scarlet shade.

“You’re worried about graduation aren’t you?” he asked softly, poking at the ruffles in the mat. Makoto had noticed the distance in Haru’s eyes these past few weeks, and had become more aware of a growing wedge between them as Haru continued to retreat into his solitude. It worried Makoto to see Haru this way, conflicted between wanting to be there and giving him some space also.

Haru didn’t immediately respond to Makoto, instead paid more attention to the coolness of the water. What would he say? That he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do? That he wanted his journey to include Makoto also? It was selfish, he couldn’t ask Makoto to throw everything away just to be with him wherever he ended up going. But he so badly wanted to.

“Haru,” Makoto said with his warm smile, tilting his head to the side. “You’re going to catch a cold if you don’t get out of the water.”

Makoto stood up and extended his hand to his childhood friend. Haru took his hand and emerged from the water, shaking his wet hair. As always, he had worn one of his jammers into the bath, Makoto didn’t question it anymore. As he stepped out of the bathtub, Haru grabbed a towel and dried himself. He was glad the towel was there to cover his face, he didn’t want Makoto to see him blushing.

As they entered the kitchen, Makoto rushed to seat Haru.

“Let me do this for once,” Makoto offered.

The frying pan sizzled as Makoto flipped the mackerel, making sure to cook both sides evenly and not to burn anything. He had warmed some rice that was left over from the night before, and poured them both a glass of orange juice. Once the mackerel was cooked, he placed them on a dish and neatly garnished with some onions and tomato. He carried the food to the dining table, making note of how late they were for school.

“It seems like we won’t be attending school today either,” Makoto said with a sigh.

Haru’s eyes lit up when he saw the mackerel Makoto had cooked and how nicely it was garnished. He helped himself to a piece, then another and another, eating it with the rice Makoto had provided. Makoto was glad to see Haru was eating properly and enjoying his meal. They ate together in silence, with only the sounds of their munching and utensils ringing through the room. As Haru finished eating, he washed his meal down with the glass of orange juice. Makoto was still eating his meal, when Haru put his glass down and looked down at his lap. Nothing ever made this feeling disappear; the frustration, guilt, and sadness. It was as if a whirlpool had been created within Haru, spinning around and around, faster and faster.

“I… I don’t want to be alone,” he muttered with his head still bent low.

Makoto gulped his food and put his food down.

“Haru, I’m right here. I’m always going to be here for you. Even if the oceans divide us one day, I will always find a way to be there for you. No matter what.”

Haru looked up in surprise. There was a sincerity and fierceness in those emerald eyes, as Makoto said those words. He could feel his eyes water, but refused to let the tears fall. He would not let Makoto see him his way.

After they had finished their meal, Haru cleaned and cleared the dishes, while Makoto cleared the table. As Makoto straightened up the table he felt something grab him from behind. He looked down to find Haru’s arms wrapped around his waist. Haru nuzzled his head into Makoto’s back and wept quietly, letting the tears finally fall. He couldn’t stop himself in front of Makoto after all, he thought to himself.

“I-I’m sorry f-for worrying you,” Haru stuttered.

Makoto turned around and wrapped his arms around Haru’s much smaller frame, resting his head on Haru’s matted hair.

“It’s okay, Haru.”

As those words left his mouth, Makoto felt something soft pressed against his lips, slowly realising it was Haru’s lips. Haru looked away, embarrassed by his brief moment of weakness, feeling his face warm profusely and a slight crimson blush spread across his cheeks. Makoto stood there stunned, with his arms still wrapped around Haru.

“Th-thank you,” Haru finally whispered, still embarrassed by his actions.

This time it was Haru who was surprised, as he felt Makoto cup his face with one hand and his warm lips on his own.

“You’re welcome, Haru-chan,” Makoto said with his warm smile.

The sapphire water rippled, sparkling under the light of the moon. The stars were twinkling, dancing as if a festive ball was occurring in the heavens above. Haru breathed in the fresh ocean air as he kept floating in its vastness, cool splashes of water lapping against his skin. That’s all this world was, a never-ending bed of water that went on for miles, meeting with the horizon. Haru continued to float towards an uncharted destination, wherever the ocean would lead him. The ripples this time were much bigger, and as Haru turned to look to his side he saw that he was no longer alone.

“Haru-chan,” Makoto said fondly.

Haru felt content, as they continued this uncharted journey together, wherever it would lead them.


End file.
